Un Año Namekusejins en la Corporacion Capsula
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Los 130 días que paso Vegeta en la tierra esperando que Goku resucitara tras supuestamente haber muerto en Namek.
1. Chapter 1

UN AÑO NAMEKUSEJINS EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA

"Bienvenidos, esta es su casa, me imagino que tu eres el novio de Bulma, eres encantador y se ve que estás a la moda", así recibió la señora Brief a Vegeta apenas descendió de la nave junto a los namekusejins.

Bulma intercedió rápidamente para evitar que su madre siguiera acosando a su huésped, "Madre, el es Vegeta, se quedará en casa por un tiempo, el es Saiyajins, viene del mismo planeta de Goku, además, el es el príncipe de su raza", la señora Brief se sintió muy emocionada al saber que tendría a tan distinguida visita viviendo bajo su techo.

Pero él ya hacia mucho rato que se había alejado de ambas cuando vio la nave espacial en el jardín de la Corporación , y viendo su interés, el Doctor Brief se acercó a hablarle sobre ella, el saiya se sintió más tranquilo ya que con esta, cuando quisiera, podía largarse de este planeta insignificante.

"Padre, el es Vegeta, y es el príncipe de los Saiyajins, además es muy fuerte", el saiya la miró de reojo sintiéndose complacido por ser adecuadamente presentado, después de todo, la muchacha terrícola parecía no ser tan tonta.

¡Bulma, Bulma!- gritaba la Sra. Brief para atraer la atención de su hija- ya esta lista la habitación de tu "novio", es la contigua a la tuya, ve, hija, muéstrasela, debe estar muy agotado después del viaje.

"Madre, el no es mi novio, no lo digas ni en broma", respondió la chica bastante molesta ¿acaso ella ya se había olvidado de Yamcha?

Vegeta descendió de la nave espacial después de revisarla y de ser nuevamente 'asustado' por la Sra. Brief quien esta vez le estaba ofreciendo bebidas. Bulma aprovechó el momento para acercarse a él y guiarlo a su habitación.

Ambos hicieron el camino en completo silencio, no tenían nada de que hablar es que nisiquiera se conocían, además él iba observando y memorizando todo a su alrededor, en verdad no comprendía como demonios había terminado aquí.

-Este es tu cuarto- abrió la puerta completamente para que el saiya pudiera observar la amplia habitación que le habían asignado. Bulma se la enseñó pacientemente y consciente de que probablemente muchas de las cosas ahí presentes, en su vida el nunca había visto (TV, teléfono, computador, PS, por decir algunas), le mostro el cuarto de baño y le sugirió en forma cortes una ducha, ella, con su amabilidad característica, le iba a proveer ropa para cambiarse y así poder lavar el uniforme que traía.

El no decía nada, estaba enmudecido pensando en cuando fue la última vez que había visto una habitación tan iluminada, tan blanca… habrá sido probablemente en su niñez cuando aun vivía en Vegetasei... Tras unos momentos solo atinó a preguntar bruscamente: "Muchacha, ¿tienes claro que solo con mover un dedo puedo matarte?"

Bulma lo miró y sin mayor expresión en su rostro le contestó "Claro que si, pero también sé que si no mataste a Gohan hace un rato atrás no fue porque Piccolo te intimidara sino porque no quisiste hacerlo, a lo que voy es que esa siempre será tu decisión, matar o no matar y como no depende de mi lo que decidas, yo seguiré con mi vida sin temerte, no me voy a 'calentar' la cabeza con eso." Se giró y se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La respuesta de Bulma lo dejó pensativo, como que fue muy larga y se perdió por la mitad, pero le quedo claro de que ella no le iba a temer… Bueno el ahora no estaba para eso y decidió hacerle caso a la chica y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando salió del baño encontró sobre su cama una muda de ropa, no era lo que estaba acostumbrado a vestir pero le sentaría bien por ahora, ahí en eso momento se percató que también le habían dejado sobre la mesa, una completísima merienda digna de un saiyajins, seguro, gracias a Kakarotto, la muchacha sabía cuales eran sus necesidades.

Tras cenar, solo se dedicó a descansar porque, tal como lo dijo la Sra. Brief, se sentía muy agotado, es que habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que necesitaría algo de tiempo para asimilarlo.

Bulma se sentía feliz, por fin estaba de vuelta en su hogar, así que, luego de acomodar a todos sus huéspedes se dirigió por fin a su habitación, necesitaba un gran baño de tina para relajarse y poder dormir.

Sin duda estaba algo tensa, sabía que invitar a Vegeta no era de sus mas brillantes ideas pero qué podía hacer, se había sentido conmovida con todo lo que conto él sobre las penurias que le toco vivir bajo las ordenes de Freezer… ella no lo iba a dejar ahí solo, sin siquiera algo de comer y, aunque todos sus amigos la criticaran, iba a tenderle una mano y lo obligaría a aceptarla… presentía que ese hombre nunca había tenido un día de calma en su vida.

Tras su relajante baño se dispuso a acostarse pero sobre su velador encontró una fuente con frutas, sin duda su madre la estaba regaloneando, así que salió al balcón a deleitarse con ellas. Se sentó y pudo sentir el viento de primavera en su rostro, recién comenzaba a anochecer.

Aun había bastante barullo en su casa, es que con tantos invitados quizás la calma no volvería en mucho tiempo, pero eso no le molestaba y sabía que sus padres eran felices con tanta gente con quien conversar.

Miro en dirección al balcón contiguo y ahí estaba él, sentado en la baranda, con los ojos cerrados parecía también disfrutar del cálido viento, no podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía sereno, hasta atractivo y eso que no era de su tipo de hombres.

-¿Qué estas mirando, mujer?- le preguntó sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

Ella, pillada en falta, se sonrojo y no pudo contestar nada así que bruscamente sacó una fruta de su fuente y se la arrojó.

-¡Eso es una manzana!- y entró a su cuarto cerrando tras de si el ventanal para luego por fin acostarse a descansar.

-mmmh, también es agresiva- dijo el saiya sonriendo mientras mordía la fruta.

* * *

El día siguiente comenzó temprano para el saiya, el estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo unas pocas horas, además, sospechando por el silencio del lugar, que no había nadie despierto, decidió recorrer la Corporación Cápsula.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró al Sr. Brief en el comedor tomando un café y leyendo el periódico matutino.

-Muchacho, la vida aquí comienza en varias horas más, yo solo puedo ofrecerte un café y todo lo que encuentres en el refrigerador para que desayunes, porque cocinar no es lo mío- le dijo al saiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se paraba y le servía una taza con el amargo liquido.

El gesto del hombre lo sorprendió y no pudo evitar probar lo que le ofrecían, le gustó y más aun cuando probó las galletitas que habían sobre la mesa.

El Sr. Brief comenzó a contarle sobre lo que estaba leyendo en el periódico, luego continuó narrándole sobre algunas costumbres de la tierra y de su familia y terminó hablándole de sus últimos proyectos de innovación tecnológica en los cuales estaba trabajando con su hija… claro que Vegeta se perdió en el principio del monólogo ya que estaba embobado con las galletitas y solo escuchaba un murmullo frente a él… no pudo dejar de preguntarse si es que todos los terrícolas sufrían de verborrea o solo eran los que vivían en esa casa…

Tras un buen rato Vegeta quedó solo en el comedor y luego terminó de recorrer toda la Corporación Cápsula memorizando cada rincón, solo le faltaba la habitación de la chica, pero tras sentirla roncar decidió dejarlo para otro momento… ahora optó por recorrer el planeta a lo ancho y largo para descubrir realmente el lugar de la galaxia donde estaba atascado.

Bulma, al levantarse, se sintió preocupada al no encontrar a su huésped saiyajins y encendió la TV con la idea de que en el noticiero estuvieran hablando de él destruyendo alguna cuidad, gracias a Kami Sama no había ninguna novedad…

Aun preocupada salió al jardín donde estaban los namekusejins, ahí Piccolo la detuvo.

-Bulma, hay que hacer que Vegeta se largue de este planeta- le dijo tajantemente –no podemos arriesgarnos a una lucha con él, en estos momentos, sin Goku, no hay quien pueda hacerle frente.

-¿Pero qué dices?, no puedo invitarlo a casa y luego echarlo, no puedo hacer eso, o, es qué está haciendo alguna barbaridad ¿puedes sentirlo?- quiso saber preocupada, además a ella nadie la decía que hacer…

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?... dile diplomáticamente que se valla, dale la nave de construyó tu padre y ¡qué se largue!.

-¡No lo hare!... él esta solo, no tiene adonde ir… démosle una oportunidad, al primer error que cometa yo me comprometo a lograr que se valla.

-Ese error puede costarnos el planeta, mujer, se sensata.

Bulma, ya muy molesta, se giró y dejo hablando solo al namek, y se dirigió donde estaban el resto de sus visitantes.

Ahí estaba su madre, tan buena anfitriona como siempre, les estaba platicando de toda la flora y fauna que había en la Corporación, sus invitados la escuchaban atentamente y se sentían muy dichosos con esta aventura que estaban viviendo. Además la Sra. Brief les dijo que esa tarde iban ha hacer un Bingo y que sería muy entretenido. Los namek se veían felices, estas eran como unas vacaciones para ellos…

La muchacha opto por no acercarse, se sentía tan ofuscada que prefirió no arruinarle el día a nadie, así que prefirió ir a su laboratorio a retomar sus trabajos abandonados.

Claro que no fue mucho lo que pudo avanzar en las horas que estuvo ahí encerrada, es que Piccolo quizás tenía razón, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no le hiciera caso… Ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien quien era Vegeta, por su culpa Yamcha estaba muerto pero también, gracias a él, ahora podrían revivir a Goku y a Krilim. Se sentía tan confundida, que decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire.

Para su suerte pudo ver al nuevo Gran Patriarca junto a Dende y se le acercó con toda confianza.

-Señorita Bulma, su casa y su familia son muy acogedores, estamos muy a gusto aquí quería agradecérselo en nombre de todos…

-Gran Patriarca ¿qué hago con Vegeta?- le preguntó intempestivamente.

-Señorita Bulma, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Yo no soy adivino… usted sabe todo lo que hemos vivido desde su aparición en nuestro planeta, me sería muy difícil emitir un juicio imparcial sobre él- al ver la cara afligida a punto de llorar de su anfitriona se sintió también compungido- señorita, solo le puedo decir que confíe en sus sentimientos, cuando uno actúa así, las cosas siempre salen bien, es la razón la que confunde el sentimiento…

Bulma le sonrió –No eres adivino pero si eres sabio, gracias.

-Señorita Bulma, quería contarle un descubrimiento que hicimos durante la noche que nos dejó muy emocionados y llenos de esperanza… Nuestro planeta aun se ve desde aquí, pequeñito pequeñito, pero aun está ahí.

Ella le sonrió y fue en busca de su madre, de seguro iba a querer ayuda con el bingo.

* * *

Iban ya tres días desde que Vegeta desapareció de la Corporación, lo único que sabía era que estaba en el planeta y que no había asesinado a nadie, eso se lo había confirmado Gohan ya que lo llamaba varias veces al día para confirmar está situación ya que no quería preguntarle a Piccolo porque no quería volver a discutir con él.

Los namekusejins se sentían como en su propia casa, ya sabían jugar a las cartas, andar en bicicleta, jugar fútbol y ahora el señor Brief les estaba enseñando a jugar golf, realmente no eran para nada una molestia, todo lo contrario y sus padres estaban felices.

Era Vegeta quien le preocupaba, nisiquiera sabía donde estaba y ella se sentía moralmente responsable de él, esperaba no tener que rendirle cuentas a Enma Daio Sama si al saiya se le ocurría destruir el planeta. Tanto pensar en el tema ya le provocaba jaquecas y nisiquiera podía retomar su vida normal.

Pero esa madrugada él regreso, ella se encontraba en el balcón tomándose una cerveza para tratar de relajarse y lo vio aterrizar en la habitación contigua sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran tan groseramente así que se hizo notar en forma inmediata:

-¡OYE, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!

El la miro con odio, ¿quién demonios se creía esa mujer para dirigirse a él y más encima en ese tono tan irritante?. Ella en forma inmediata y por instinto de supervivencia inconscientemente bajo el tono de voz para continuar:

-Estaba preocupada- cosa que era cierta, además tras verlo con la ropa toda harapienta y sucia lo estaba aun más.

-Ja! No seas ridícula terrícola- le respondió despectivamente, además el no estaba para estas estupideces.

-Hay comida en la cocina, baja, yo te sirvo.

El saiya entro a su cuarto, la verdad había vuelto por su uniforme y ahí estaba sobre la cama perfectamente doblado. Se baño y se lo colocó dispuesto a abandonar la Corporación nuevamente hasta que Kakarotto reviviera.

Bajo las escaleras para que Bulma le confirmara en cuantos días más resucitarían al tercera clase, pero al entrar en el comedor vio la mesa repleta de comida, el ya había comido (algo que había cazado) pero al ver tamaño banquete su apetito se reabrió y se sentó a comer sabiéndose observado por la muchacha, pero la verdad le daba lo mismo, era tan insignificante… como todos en este planeta.

Bulma se dio cuenta que él pretendía marcharse nuevamente, pero no entendía por qué si aquí nadie lo había molestado y en ningún lugar estaría mejor que aquí. Lo dejo comer tranquilo mientras pensaba bien que decirle para hacerlo desistir de su, para ella, tonta idea.

-Supongo que ya recorriste todo el planeta y te diste cuenta lo insignificante que somos y que no representamos ninguna amenaza para ti… ¿por qué no te quedas?, acá tendrás todas las comodidades que necesites y la privacidad que quieras, nadie te molestará y respetaremos tu espacio.

-Muchacha, te lo repito, con solo mover una dedo puedo matarte- le contestó el saiya preguntándose si es que era demasiado tonta de no darse cuenta de que lo mejor que podía pasarle a ella era que el se largara de aquí.

-Claro que lo se, pero eso no cambia en nada mi invitación.

-¿eres tonta?

-No, al contrario, soy una de las mentes mas brillantes de este planeta.

-Entonces los terrícolas además de débiles son idiotas- se paro de la mesa y cogió sus guantes dispuesto a marcharse.

-Por eso no somos una amenaza para ti ¿o si?- Bulma sonrió.

Ofuscado el saiya se giró bruscamente hacia ella y la acorraló en una esquina dispuesto a matarla, ya había colmado su paciencia. Ella se cruzó de brazos tratando de no demostrar el pánico que sentía y él con su mano tomo su cuello dispuesto a quebrarlo, quería ver el miedo en sus ojos… pero, para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue una hermosa mirada azul que no le temía… su estomago se apretó, era como una sensación de vértigo muy extraña que nunca antes él había sentido, era como que sus rodillas flaquearan, ahí supo lo que pasaba y que nunca podría matar a esa humana…

-Eres una bruja- le dijo soltando su agarre.

Bulma no pudo decir nada, nisiquiera lo escuchó, aun estaba asustada pero se autofelicitaba por no demostrarlo y seguir de pie sin llorar y aun mirándolo.

Nappa siempre le dijo que se cuidara de las brujas, esas que con solo una mirada te atrapan y hacen que todo tiemble, no se pueden matar, aunque quieras y por eso, te hacen débil… claro, el hablaba en sentido figurado pero Vegeta siempre lo tomo en forma literal, como ahora.

Vegeta se sintió extrañamente débil y como autómata subió a su cuarto, necesitaba reponerse tras lo que le acaba de pasar.

Bulma cayó de rodillas una vez que el salió y comenzó a sollozar, pocas veces se había sentido tan cerca de Yamcha como ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

UN AÑO NAMEKUSEJINS EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA

Capitulo 2

Extrañamente a lo que pudo pensar, Vegeta durmió plácidamente, claro en un principio se le repitieron varias veces la mirada de la chica y el dolor de estomago pero una blanda cama vence a cualquiera, más a él que no estaba acostumbrado a estas comodidades. En cambio a Bulma le costo demasiado dormirse, se daba vueltas para todos lados, ahora si que estaba reconsiderando lo que Piccolo le había dicho, quizás debía decirle al saiya que se largara, no quería morir siendo tan joven y hermosa y sin haberse casado… además ese idiota le había dejado marcado su blanco cuello.

A pesar de todo, el saiya igual se despertó temprano dispuesto a largarse de la Corporación, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer pero nuevamente se encontró con el señor Brief quien diligentemente le sirvió café y con una sincera sonrisa le ofreció asiento y una bandeja de pastelitos que el día anterior había horneado su señora.

-Es grato tener compañía a estas horas, muchacho.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio ya que el señor Brief revisaba unos planos de un nuevo proyecto, como estaban sobre la mesa el saiya igual los contemplaba, al parecer era una aeronave, que a él le resultó muy curiosa pero inestable, no supo como ni porque lo comento ya que a él no le importaban esos asuntos.

-Es inestable, el propulsor, o como ustedes le llamen, debe estar ubicado aquí no ahí- dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-A ver, déjame mirar… que buena idea, voy a hacer los cálculos necesarios, ¿quieres conocer el laboratorio?, vamos acompáñame o tienes algún otro plan para el día de hoy, te recomiendo que te quedes, hoy haremos una parrillada y te aseguro que será de lo mejor que hayas comido en tu vida- le dijo realmente emocionado y esperando que Vegeta lo acompañara.

El saiya se quedo, no por la parrillada, nisiquiera sabía que era eso, si no que quería conocer el laboratorio y ver en que trabajaban ahí, quizás encontraba algo útil para él.

-Espera que le cuente a Bulma tu brillante idea, bueno, ella me dijo que tu eras inteligente, pero la verdad que no le creí mucho, es que con los amigos que ha traído a la casa uno ya no espera nada.

El saiya no pudo ocultar una sonrisa y sonrojarse, pocas veces en su vida lo habían elogiado sin esperar algo de su parte… se sentía bien ser reconocido espontáneamente por algo.

Se asombró al ver el laboratorio, nunca se imaginó que fueran avanzados tecnológicamente los humanos, claro no estaban a la altura de las fuerzas de Freezer pero iban por muy buen camino, no es que el fuera un ingeniero pero si podía comprender bastante bien los planos y los equipos. Pero hubo un diseño en particular que le llamo la atención, era la descripción de la nave espacial que estaba en el jardín estacionada, era un buen modelo y realmente le parecía familiar.

-Esa nave la construimos basándonos en la suya… esa cuando llegaron ustedes por primera vez… debo decir que nos abrieron todo una nueva área de investigación y se convirtió en un excitante reto para mi hija y para mi… la nave que esta afuera es la cuarta que construyo, es perfecta solo que esperaba que Goku la probara, es que a esta se le puede aumentar la gravedad hasta trescientas veces.

-Yo la probaré- respondió el saiya, para qué iban a esperar a Goku si el estaba ahí… no es que quisiera ayudar al viejo si no que era claro que seguramente gracias a la gravedad aumentada el tercera clase se volvió más fuerte.

-Gracias Vegeta- respondió el señor Brief emocionado, y dirigiéndose al jardín le fue explicando el funcionamiento del aparato dándole todas las recomendaciones de seguridad necesarias y que el monitorearía todo desde el laboratorio y abortaría la prueba de considerarlo necesario.

El saiya no escucho ninguna de sus palabras, solo la primera "Gracias", nunca nadie le había agradecido algo a él… que gente tan extraña había en este planeta.

-Goku entrenó con 10 de gravedad, sin duda tu puedes partir con eso- le dijo el señor Brief muy contento con su nuevo piloto de pruebas que había caído del cielo- espero que los materiales resistan, ese es mi temor.

Comenzaron con 10, subieron a 20, 30, 40 y a las 50 G, Vegeta se fue cuerpo al suelo, el señor Brief iba a parar el ensayo pero él lo detuvo, estaba bien, con una sonrisa le dijo que solo debía aclimatar su cuerpo.

En esto se entretuvo el saiya por toda la mañana, había encontrado un quehacer en la tierra que lo hizo olvidar todo lo demás hasta que el hambre le llamo la atención sobre las horas que ya habían pasado.

Salió de la nave a ducharse y luego bajo al jardín donde el señor Brief preparaba una enorme parrillada. No fue ninguna sorpresa para él ya que siempre comía carne asada así que se sintió algo decepcionado pero el cocinero le dijo que no era lo mismo comer carne quemada por su ki que hacerla a fuego lento y con la dedicación que se merece… bueno por el olor desprendido podía notar que quizás era verdad, además se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Podía ver que los namekusejins estaban al otro lado del jardín y que la señora Brief preparaba la mesa pero la muchacha no se veía por ningún lado, el señor Brief lo vio que buscaba algo así que dedujo que era a su hija y por ello le comento que ella acostumbraba dormir hasta tarde. Claro que el saiya supuso que no bajaba por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Estaba equivocado, realmente dormía profundamente después de su noche de insomnio, claro que el rico olor comenzó a colarse en su habitación lo que provocó que se levantara, claro que como un zombie, nisiquiera se lavó la cara, mucho menos se cambio su pijama para bajar y medio dormida se sentó al lado del saiya sin decir palabra.

Vegeta se sorprendió por la actitud tan grosera de la chica pero parecía que todos estaban acostumbrados a ella.

-Bulma, querida ¿qué te paso en el cuello?- preguntó intrigada la señora Brief tras ver el morado en su piel.

-Este idiota fue- le respondió señalando al saiya.

"¿ _me… me dijo… idiota?"_ se sorprendió Vegeta, nadie lo había llamado antes así con tal desfachatez y quedo en estado casi de shock, absolutamente sorprendido no atinaba a decir nada.

-Ay, chicos, ustedes si que son apasionados…- dijo la señora Brief pensando en que la marca de la chica se debía a una noche romántica.

-¡Mamá!

Vegeta solo la miró, no entendía a que se refería la señora Brief.

-Mamá, la salsa no la trajiste, voy por ella.

\- Bulma, querida, aprovecha de bañarte, ten alguna deferencia con nuestro invitado- le dijo sonriendo.

La chica fue a la cocina, cogió la salsa y se dirigió a la piscina. Se sacó su pijama (una polera larga amarilla sin ningún glamour), y se tiró al agua solo con sus bragas. Si bien la piscina quedaba algo lejos del lugar donde iban a comer, el saiya no perdió detalle de su acción y se sorprendió quedando con la boca abierta con lo poco pudorosa de la chica y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta "¡que vulgar!".

Tampoco perdió detalle cuando ella salió del agua y la miró volver a ponerse su pijama mientras se estrujaba su cabello y se acercaba donde el estaba.

-ya desperté- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿y tu que miras?... ¿acaso nunca viste a una chica tan hermosa como yo?

El saiya si había visto muchas mujeres desnudas pero nunca había visto a alguien tan desvergonzada como ella y solo atino a contestarle "¡descarada!".

-Idiota- le contestó.

-Bruja- continuo él.

Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el señor Brief quien ponía la carne sobre la mesa, mucha y deliciosa por lo que pudo darse cuenta el saiya. Esto si que era un banquete, el señor Brief tenia razón, es de lo mejor que había comido.

No hubo palabras mientras comían, salvo risillas cómplices de enamorados de los señores Brief hasta que Bulma interrumpió.

-Vegeta, si piensas que esto es sabroso, mira, prueba con esto- le dijo al saiya mientras le agregaba salsa a su plato- no me mires así con odio, prueba, después reclama.

Desde este día la salsa fue imprescindible en todas las comidas del saiya, sin duda esta fue la primera cosa que se llevaría del planeta cuando decidiera largarse.

-Papá, ¿revisaste los planos?.

-Claro que si, hija, y Vegeta sugirió una importante mejora, además esta probando la gravedad de la nave nueva.

-Ves papá, te dije que era inteligente- dijo Bulma mientras tomaba del brazo al saiya haciéndolo sentir incomodo, el no estaba acostumbrado al contacto de piel, así que la miró con odio para que lo soltara pero otra vez se encontró con su hermosa mirada azul… nuevamente su estomago se apretó.

Bruscamente se paró de la mesa y se retiró volando sin mediar palabra.


End file.
